


Give Me a Reason

by orphan_account



Category: The Perfectionists (TV 2019)
Genre: Emily Fields (mentioned) - Freeform, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Tags are boring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 01:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alison tells Taylor she has to leave.





	Give Me a Reason

**Author's Note:**

> I used direct words from ther conversation. I do not own the show or the characters blah blah.

The walk home seemed longer than usual. She didn’t know how she was going to tell Taylor she had to leave. Going over different scenarios in her head where they all turned out bad either she sounded too rude or it started a huge argument. Alison didn’t want that.

As she approached the door Alison took a deep breath and slowly unlocked it. When she walked in she saw Taylor stand up grabbing a bag. She blew out a breath that she was leaving voluntarily, but deep down inside she didn’t want to be in the house alone.

Thoughts of Emily kept flooding her mind, they were so happy one minute and the next she’s being served divorce papers. It was a never ending cycle with her. Alison opened up to Emily and let her in unaware of how things would be years later. She was just living in the moment and in that moment she loved Emily with all her mind, body, and soul.

‘What’s going on?’ Alison asked trying to seem clueless to the situation.

“I have to go,” Taylor answered.

The words but Alison like a semi-truck going 90 mph. Everyone always leave. Do I run people away? What is it that I’m doing so I can change it to make people stay. Alison thought to herself.

She tried to keep her emotions in check while carrying on the conversation with Taylor. All she could think about is how she didn’t want to be left alone, not tonight.

‘You don’t have to leave,’ Alison stayed, at this point in the conversation her lips were moving before her brain could process the words that spelled out of them.

“Alison...” Taylor said just about a whisper. “We both know I can’t stay here forever.” Taylor searched Alison’s eyes as she finished talking. Looking for something, anything.

Alison displayed a fake smile, she felt pathetic, why was she hoping and praying that this girl she barely knew would stay with her for one more night. She watched as Taylor stepped closer, disturbing her personal space.

‘You really don’t have to go,’ Alison said again sounding a bit desperate.

“Give me a reason not to,” Taylor responded not wanting to leave.

She felt arms latch onto her waist and before she knew it her nose was touching Taylor’s. She slowly closed the space her hand wondering up to Taylor’s check.

Maybe it was the wine she had earlier or the thought of being alone again, but she melted at the touch. She has been craving intimacy but with Emily hours away and being recently divorced she had no one. 

“Alison,” Taylor whispered her name to see if she was sure.

Taylor closed the little space that was between them. The kiss was soft and sweet, Taylor’s lips tasting like bacon and strawberries clashed with the taste of red wine on Alison’s lips. When they finally pulled apart to catch their breath. Alison searched Taylor’s eyes for regret, but it wasn’t there. She could tell that look from anywhere. Years of being in hiding, being the dead girl, craving for someone’s touch she knew she needed this more than her.

This time Alison took initiative to close the space, the kiss was different this time. They both poured all there feelings into the kiss making it intense. When they pulled back they realized they were on the couch, nobody remembers moving. 

‘You sure,” Alison asked Taylor watching her nod. She laid her down on the couch in anticipation of fulfilling the craving each of them had.

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked them as a friend ship, but for some reason my brain is trying to tell me different.


End file.
